<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dead of Night by darkrestorer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915391">In the Dead of Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer'>darkrestorer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The leaves that the group burnt out on the beach had a different effect on them, and Saeko was the first to feel its brunt. Turning her attention to the two males of their group, she decided to reward them for all their help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dead of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div><p><span>Saeko felt something nagging at her mind when she laid down on the soft sand around the campfire. She tried to relax while Rei and Saya were having a discussion about missing their hair products at home, but it was like something was poking in her mind like one of those dull headaches you can’t shake. </span></p><p><span>Since dinner began, she was feeling this slight twinge. She didn’t know if this feeling was the reason why she was feeling so strangely warm underneath her chest and her head felt like it was filled with a thin haze as if she was under some weak liquor. But she saw her surroundings as vivid as the day of her middle school graduation, dark as they might be under the moonlight, so it couldn’t be that.</span></p><p><span>She relaxed her face and stood up. She was sure it was just her imagination. She shouldn’t ruin her good mood now that they had found such a peaceful place to rest in without worrying about zombies.</span></p><p><span>“Where are you going, Saeko-san?” Saya looked up from gazing at the campfire.</span></p><p><span>“Just going to take a stroll and see how our guys are doing.” She turned her back to the girls, leaving confused faces in her wake. Her legs wobbled for a brief moment as she was padded up the beach, invoking a curious stare from her. Deciding it was nothing, she moved on.</span></p><p><span>As she felt the sea breeze caress her exposed legs, she felt her skin radiate a curious heat.</span></p><p><span>She stopped yet again on the sand after distancing herself from the group, placing a hand on a palm tree to steady herself. “Strange,” she muttered to herself as she looked down at her swimsuit-clad body. This warmth had made her extremely conscious of the tight fibers hugging her body. Her skin had turned a small shade of tan over the course of swimming and was giving a soft glow as it contrasted the tight white two-piece. She felt embarrassed by it. She felt hindered by it. But, at the same time, feeling the fabric dig into her skin  “I knew I should have looked harder for something that fit me perfectly instead. This one’s too small for me.”</span></p><p><span>She had felt the burning gaze of Takashi since she and the rest of the girls had changed into their swimsuits. It made her feel… </span><em><span>thrilled </span></em><span>knowing the boy she liked was interested in her appearance. Just imagining it made her head swim in a sea of pleasant fantasies.</span></p><p><span>Her hand froze as she very nearly let her breasts spill out from underneath as she adjusted her top. Her cheeks warmed up, and she quietly patted her body clean of sand, trying to look as calm as possible in case anybody had seen her. </span></p><p><span>“Something’s wrong, but I can’t put my finger on it,” she quietly muttered as she restarted her trek. Over yonder, she saw the hints of a small fire and two shadows in the middle of the nighttime scenery. The gears in her mind tried to piece themselves back together to reassert her usual, calm self before heading up to the two boys who were probably isolating themselves from the girl.</span></p><p><em><span>Boys…</span></em><span> She hadn’t seen them in a while. The ever-dependable Takashi whose courage and leadership was a subject of her admiration for a long time now, and Hirano whose seasoned skills in gun handling and survival left her in awe countless times. Takashi was handsome no doubt about it, and while Hirano didn’t have the same degree of looks that their leader had, she found him cute on certain occasions. They were fine gentlemen, always could be counted on when the situation mattered. Although… whenever they were in her presence, especially at the beach, she couldn’t help but feel their gazes around her body, their hot, needy stares lusting over her. </span></p><p><span>What would she do if she got between those two hormone-induced boys, and they decided to remove all their inhibitions for a moment? Thinking about it got her feeling an immense craving to do something unthinkable. It was so overwhelming that her thighs squeezed hard to wring her pussy for some stimulation as she started to walk forward. </span></p><p><span>Her surroundings began to melt away like paint being washed away. </span></p><p><span>“Wait…? What was it again?” She touched her temple as she tried to remember what she was thinking. All she could grasp was she was very horny and was in need of some form of release. </span></p><p><span>It didn’t take long before her head felt light again, and she began to walk on straight, feeling the continuous stream flowing down her thigh. She looked forward to hanging out with their group’s men.</span></p><p><br/></p><hr/>
<p><span>After dinner, Takashi and Hirano found themselves on a reclusive spot next to a boulder, toying with their small fire. They were so tired from gathering food and catching fish that the bones in their bodies ached. Kohta couldn’t even move his arms anymore. Takashi’s legs felt a hundred times heavier as he slumped back into the rock behind him. Work-induced fatigue really was something else. </span></p><p><span>It was night, so they were slow to notice Saeko walking out of the bushes under the cover of darkness as she headed towards them. Takashi felt his heart skip a beat after seeing her tall, swimsuit-clad figure again, with her long, braided twin tails swinging behind her with the minute movements of her hips.</span></p><p><span>“What are you two boys doing way out here?” She put a hand on her hip, a bad move because it attracted his vision to her toned lower body and creased bottoms, a sight that filled Takashi’s head with blood and got his little guy stirring underneath him. There was just no helping it when the white two-piece she wore was just downright provocative. The white strapless bikini top barely fit her incredible rack while her bottom could not contain her hips.</span></p><p><span>“The girls were talking and having a good time, so we decided to give them some space,” replied Kohta like a diligent student despite looking as flustered as Takashi was. </span></p><p><span>“Yeah, Saya has been staring daggers at us. Doubtless, she wants us to get out of gawking range,” Takashi said. “Why are you here, Saeko-san?”</span></p><p><span>Saeko smiled fondly. “I just wanted to say thank you. Both of you have been a tremendous help in retrieving food and supplies for us.” The generous cleavage she had slackened as she tilted her body forward ever so slightly.</span></p><p><span>“It’s nothing.” Takashi could hardly meet her alluring gaze. </span></p><p><span>“Yeah, yeah, we didn’t even break a sweat.” Hirano had a stiff smile.</span></p><p><span>“Good.” Saeko strode around the small fire they created and took the spot between them, angling her knees close to her chest. </span></p><p><span>Takashi tried to take his eyes off her slender, appetizing figure from the side, but it was impossible. Sharing his dilemma, Hirano tried desperately to keep his gaze away from the busty girl. As she stretched her limbs up, they didn’t waste any time catching the subtle shifting of her breasts as she raised her arms.</span></p><p><span>“Saeko-san,” Takashi began, feeling ashamed, “a-aren’t you getting a bit too close?”</span></p><p><span>“Really?” Saeko had an oblivious look about her. “I think this is just the right distance for teammates like us. Unless you don’t think of me as one…” She trailed off, looking down. </span></p><p><span>“S-Sorry, never mind.” Takashi tried hiding his boner by hugging his knees to his chest before she could get the chance to notice.</span></p><p><span>“I believe we should all start getting closer,” Saeko said in a soft voice. “We’ve all been working together for quite a while now, so I think it’s high time that we start bonding some more.”</span></p><p><span>There was something strange about the older girl, and it wasn’t just her tan. She had an obvious red tinge across her cheeks, while her body twitched every so often and had trouble supporting itself. She was more unhinged than relaxed. There were few things he believed that could manage to fluster the kendo club captain, so this was an absolutely rare sight.</span></p><p><span>Saeko was in a daze as she looked at him. Her misty eyes looked like they were gazing at something else. She let out a drunken smile as she said, “Oh, I know. I still have to reward you two for all the trouble had to go through.”</span></p><p><span>“What do you mean by that, senp-” Takashi stopped all of a sudden when her hands began to move. </span></p><p><span>“I know you two have been very curious about what’s underneath my swimsuit, so I thought I should just bare it all,” she said as she started tugging down on the white tube top. “After what we’ve all been through, I thought it was only appropriate that we got even closer with one another to solidify our teamwork.” When her breasts spilled free, Takashi’s throat dried up as he reeled back a little. It couldn’t be stated enough how he dreamt of the day he would see those perky mounds she was She was always wearing some type of risque lingerie. He gulped, seeing their erotic shape, perfectly matching her tall and slender figure. Saeko turned in the other direction, ignorant of his own raging hormones. “Isn’t that right, Hirano? Oh, he fell asleep.”</span></p><p><em><span>Nice, Kohta, way to leave me in this disaster of a situation!</span></em><span> Takashi gritted his teeth while watching the unconscious guy and his nosebleed. He put his attention back to the girl stripping her top off. “Saeko-san, I think you need to calm down,” he said while trying to tear his gaze away from her frighteningly stiff nipples. His raging boner was just about to explode.</span></p><p><span>“What’s the matter, Takashi?” Saeko said with a bewitching voice, bending over and turning her back to his unconscious friend. The sand beneath her knees shifted as she crawled forwards on all fours. Her narrowed eyes had this mischievous glint that made him weak in the knees as if they weren't weak enough already after watching Busujima Saeko-senpai’s round breasts swaying so much. “You’ve been staring at them for a while now.” She giggled before taking one of his hands and bringing it up to her chest. “Go ahead. No need to be shy. I’m rewarding you after all.”</span></p><p><span>Takashi had given up once he groped the soft, supple flesh of his senior. He gave it a light squeeze and then another before he found himself massaging her breast with resolve. She moaned, shutting her eyes as she seemed to enjoy the erotic play. He didn’t know if she was indeed under some kind of drug or what, but he had no intention of releasing his firm grip. His thumb and finger went to assault the kendo club captain’s nipple, pinching it as much as he could in order to see the ever-collected Busujima Saeko quiver.</span></p><p><span>“Your hand feels so rough. My body feels so hot every time you touch me. I love it.” She flashed him a grin as she leaned into his palm, arching her back. A moment later, her hand crawled towards his thigh, squeezing his tight muscles and releasing all the tension he had. “You know we can do much more than this, Takashi, much, much more. Just say the word.”</span></p><p><span>Praying that Saya and Rei don’t catch him, he only had to hesitate for a moment before making a decision. “Then, please excuse me!” He pushed her down on the soft sound. She let out a soft squeal but didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment. In fact, her entire body was squirming underneath him, rubbing against the hardness in his swimsuit bottom. </span></p><p><span>“That’s it,” cooed the long-haired beauty. “Get even more wild with me.”</span></p><p><span>“Saeko-san.” He took in a deep breath, smelling the faint fragrance of a high school girl’s body, before plunging down to kiss her naked mounds. His lips pressed down the pillowy hilltop as his hand grabbed the other with his hand, rolling it in his palm. He couldn’t even believe how soft they were. They were so addicting. He could fondle them all day and never get tired of it. As he salivated all over her smooth skin, she gave out a small whine.</span></p><p><span>“Feels so good,” Saeko said in a husky voice, trying to cover her mouth with her hand. “I never knew having someone play with them could feel this good.”</span></p><p><span>At this point, Takashi had discarded all his reservations and sucked on her breast in earnest, tasting the saltiness of the sea from her. Saeko exhaled sharply, gazing at him with needy eyes and fueling his urges even more. He massaged both of her plump assets, the feeling just driving him wild.</span></p><p><span>“Takashi….Mhmm...” she mumbled. “More even more. Ravage me as much as you want.”</span></p><p><span>He didn’t need to be told twice. He sat up and straddled her stomach before pulling down his trunks. His erection sprung out and greeted the long-haired beauty with a thin thread of precum on her chest. </span></p><p><span>“So this….so this is what yours looks like.” She looked up at his manhood with wonder and amazement. Takashi felt a hint of pride from that before gripping the base of his shaft. She understood his intentions because she spread her boobs apart and grinned at him. “Come. I’ll please your cock,” she whispered. “I want to feel it. Every second of waiting just makes me ache.”</span></p><p><span>He bit his lip and slapped the entire length of his meat against the center of her chest, feeling her soft mounds around his dick as she pressed them firmly together. His shaft disappeared into the mass of flesh and was soon subjected to a heavenly tit massage. “Ahhh god, Saeko-san,” he moaned, trying to order his hips to buck forward. He succeeded in doing so a moment later and bumped into her chin. She didn’t so much as utter a grunt before growing more feverish, rapidly pushing and tugging her breasts across his length.</span></p><p><span>That got Takashi to plant his hands on either side of her shoulders as he upped his thrusting. His hips slapped against her body as he elevated the titty fuck. “Fuuuck, Saeko-san your tits feel incredible!” He moaned heavily, his chest rising and falling.  “They’re sucking me in! I can’t believe a girl’s boobs can feel so great!”</span></p><p><span>Despite her body receiving a good thrashing, Saeko kept wrapping his dick while the crown of his cock kept bumping against her mouth. She gazed at as she took in raspy breaths until he surprised her with an even greater push of his hips, driving his cock head into her open mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, but they eventually rolled up. She breathed out a lusty moan while stuffed with his cock. Takashi saw how slutty she looked and decided to give her exactly what she wanted and treat her as such. </span></p><p><span>Fucking Busujima Saeko’s mouth was nothing short of amazing. The way her slipper tongue rubbed against his urethra made him shiver. Bit by bit her saliva wrapped his skin with a slick coating.  And with her lusty tits keeping his cock nice and cozy, he didn’t know how long he would last.</span></p><p><span>He shivered once he brought his tip far inside her mouth and unleashed large ropes of thick cum inside the kendo club captain’s mouth. What’s more, seeing her beautiful face having difficulty breathing from his cock was downright erotic. He couldn’t keep the position any longer and stumbled back, small spurts launching into the air and landing across her body.</span></p><p><span>“Saeko-san….” he uttered through ragged breaths. “Hahh...hahhh... that was nice….”</span></p><p><span>Saeko giggled, licking her lips off the remnants of his cum before swallowing it all. “Takashi, I hope you aren’t thinking that’s the end of it.” Her fingers slid across her taut stomach until it hovered over the too compact bottom piece of her bikini. She tugged the crotch area aside and revealed her moist pussy. Trickles of her juices flowed down to her narrow ass crack. “Because we are venturing even further….”</span></p><p><span>“You can’t mean…” Takashi immediately turned erect just watching his senior’s bare pussy. </span></p><p><span>“Ohh yes, don’t you just wanted to stick that thing in and find out how it feels to become one with me?” She grinned at him, spreading her legs.</span></p><p><span>He found the strength to get up on his knees again. Thankfully the ground was all sand and mud, so it was that hard. He examined the alluring display laid out before him for a moment before lining up his cock to her tight lips. His heartbeat pounded roughly in his chest, but he had no more hesitation. </span></p><p><span>“Ughhhh….you’re..so tight, Saeko-san.” He clenched his teeth tight, feeling her slippery folds welcome him in.</span></p><p><span>“Hahhh... incredible….” Saeko moaned, reaching far above her for something to grab. “You’re stretching me out. This is the first time a man is doing this to me!”</span></p><p><span>Takashi could feel every inch of her pussy walls just sucking him in. But very soon, he would be the one to make her cum. </span></p><p><span>“Hahh...ahhhhh...ahhh….good…..more….Takashi….hahh….I’m getting….addicted to your cock!” Her entire body rocked with each powerful thrust he unleashed. He could never get tired of how her breasts rolled around and swayed, and how her face was just teeming with ecstasy. Who knew their very own sword-wielding beauty could have such a slutty side to her? </span></p><p><span>“No worries, Saeko-san. I’m going to give you more! All the cock you need!” Takashi smiled and finally started enjoying himself pounding the beauty. After orgasming once, he didn’t have to worry about nutting early. All he had to do was relax and let his body do all the work while his senior screamed and moaned out like a starved whore. As he listened to all her intoxication, he brought her legs up and hooked her knees onto his shoulder. “God, you’re driving me wild….ahhh…was wearing such a skimpy swimsuit got you all worked up huh?!”</span></p><p><span>“You...hahhahhhh...are driving me wild too!” Her body arched at her waist as if being pulled up by his cock. Meanwhile, her tongue was just flopping all over the place.</span></p><p><span>“That said, Kohta, can you stop playing dead there?“ He turned his attention to the other boy who was lying on his side facing away from them. “I’ve noticed you’ve been jerking off for a while now.”</span></p><p><span>Saeko looked towards that direction as well, gasping from the long and slow thrusts he made after pistoning at her pussy for a while. </span></p><p><span>“S-Sorry for interrupting your moment, you guys.” The bespectacled boy turned over and sat on his knees while covering his crotch with his hands. He had a sorry look on his face as he looked down. “I didn’t mean to ruin your parade. I was just so horny after watching you two! Saeko-san is so hot, you can’t blame forgetting all hard on her!”</span></p><p><span>“Oh stop your crying and get on over here,” Takashi encouraged him while continuing to pump his cock into her pussy.</span></p><p><span>“That’s right, we’re all comrades here.” Saeko smiled as she shamelessly fondled her own breasts.</span></p><p><span>“You mean it? I c-can really join you?!” Kohta looked at each one of them, idling a bit longer on Saeko’s naked body.</span></p><p><span>Saeko chuckled. “Of course, now let me see that dick of yours.” </span></p><p><span>Kohta got closer towards the half-naked beauty before letting go of his dick. It was an average one, nothing to be ashamed of, and Saeko saw no problem with it. </span></p><p><span>“Not bad.” She wrapped her hand around Kohta’s cock, and Takashi took that as his cue to pick up his speed. He was glad that his friend was going to finally get a taste of a woman, and who better than Busujima Saeko herself. The bombshell wasted no time stroking his cock. It was already erect, to begin with, so now with Saeko giving it some affection, it was now twitching and leaking precum on top of her. “We are going to have a fun time, Hirano. More a bit closer so I can suck this manly cock of yours.”</span></p><p><span>After stopping just before her face with his balls dangling just within inches of her mouth, Kohta’s breathing got heavier as his manhood over that slut’s mouth, his large gut, unfortunately blocking a small portion of his view of her drooling face. Turning her head a bit to the side, Saeko opened her mouth wide as she pulled the shaft down from the base. Kohta shivered, feeling his cock getting a sloppy kiss before being sucked in.</span></p><p><span>“How does it feel getting a blowjob from the hottest girl in school?” Takashi snickered while holding tight to her knees and moving his hips. He felt her pussy tighten a little at his words.</span></p><p><span>“Ughhh..this is awesome!” Kohta shut his eyes, lost in the sensation of her mouth.</span></p><p><span>Saeko moaned into his cock before taking his hand and guiding it to her tit. It must’ve been the first time he felt the supple breast of a young high school girl because he took to fondling her the moment his palm wrapped around her peak. He rolled her shaking tit around as he started getting into the groove and thrusting his hips forward a bit. The girl didn’t seem fazed, completely focused on servicing his shaft and the fucking by Takashi. She bobbed her head up and down the chubby boy’s cock with steadiness before popping it out her mouth and running her tongue across the length. It didn’t take long before she swallowed his cock yet again. </span></p><p><span>In moments, Kohta’s hand landed on the back of her head, and he began thrusting in earnest.</span></p><p><span>Takashi chuckled and changed positions, letting go of one of her legs and turning her on her side so she could better take his cock. The side view of her breasts drooping to the ground due to gravity was more tantalizing than he thought. He wrapped his arm around her leg and challenged himself to hit her deep.</span></p><p><span>“Mmmppphh mmpphhhh!” She let out a cacophony of muffled moans from the two boys fucking her holes. </span></p><p><span>His friend lasted longer than Takashi expected. When Kohta came, he pushed his hips tightly against her mouth until her nose was scraping his pelvis. The look of euphoria on their faces meant he came inside her throat, and Saeko was eagerly swallowing every ounce.</span></p><p><span>As Kohta sat down after that great orgasm, Takashi slowed his pace and got an idea. “Still hanging in there?” He grinned before pulling his senior on his lap without removing his cock in her pussy. Saeko was surprised but immediately let out a moan as she slid down his length, her hands drifting towards his shoulders for support. She bounced on his cock a few times before he grabbed her ass cheek and pushed her right down. She gave out a long, sultry squeal of delight as his cock sheathed fully until his ball touched her pussy lips. </span></p><p><span>“Kohta!” he called out to his friend who was still heaving. He spread out the long-haired beauty’s ass cheeks, unveiling her puckered ass hole to the beach. “We still have a free hole here if you are interested.”</span></p><p><span>“Takashi…” Saeko whispered before looking back expectantly at the other boy. A big, red blush streaked her cheeks from having her privates exposed. </span></p><p><span>Kohta didn’t need much convincing. All his fatigue was seemingly blown away the moment he caught sight of her backside. Getting on his knees, he grabbed his growing member and gave a few strokes while his other hand caressed her plump ass. </span></p><p><span>“Do it!” beckoned Saeko to their gun specialist. “Hirano, take my anal virginity! I have given Takashi my pussy, so you take my ass!”</span></p><p><span>After a moment, Kohta drove his cock right in her ass.</span></p><p><span>“Hahhh! Hahh! Ahhhhh! Hah! hahh! Ahhh!” Saeko’s mewls came one after another as two cocks alternated between pushing in and pulling out of her holes. Her back bent into a curve as they slammed their thick cocks into her.</span></p><p><span>Takashi had been leaning back and letting her do all the work in bouncing on his lap while Kohta had his grip on her waist as his round stomach clashed with her ass with each of his thrusts. Saeko seemed to be in heaven, having experienced double penetration for the first time. </span></p><p><span>“Saeko-san’s…..ass hole...hahhahhh hahhhhh I’m fucking Saeko-san’s ass hole!” Kohta had shed away his shyness and was grinning like a maniac, as if he was cleaning up another zombie infestation. His large body created ripples throughout her body as he slammed his heavy build against her.</span></p><p><span>“Damn it, this feels way too good!” Takashi met Saeko's descent as he thrust upwards. He felt the rush of an incoming climax within moments, but he tried to hold out as much as he could, decelerating his hips. He leaned forward and sucked her breasts as they continued fucking her.</span></p><p><span>Through their efforts, they managed to last a long time before exploding a large gush of cum inside her holes. Saeko herself trembled wildly as she unleashed an immense orgasm, engulfing Takashi’s cock with thick juices. </span></p><p><span>They pulled out of her after they deemed they couldn’t shoot any more of their load and stood at either side of the kendo club captain as she kneeled. </span></p><p><span>“I think we’ve successfully created unshakeable bonds between the three of us, don’t you think?” Gazing up at Takashi, she smiled as she stuck her tongue out to clean up his cock. Her other hand was grabbing Kohta’s flaccid cock, idly stroking it every so often. She alternated between sucking and licking Takashi’s before moving on to Kohta’s. She didn’t spare a single wasted drop as she cleaned them up.</span></p><p><span>“You are the best, Saeko-san.” Kohta had a satisfied look on his face.</span></p><p><span>Takashi grinned. “Why don’t we change places next?”</span></p><p><span>The sound of grass rustling from the side interrupted their reverie. Out of the bushes, the school nurse, Shizuka came out and stopped a few meters short from them, a clueless expression written on her face as always. “My, my, what kind of play are you three doing?”</span></p><p><span>“We’re just having a little fun, a small bonding experience between team mates,” Saeko replied without missing a beat amidst the nervous faces of the boys.</span></p><p><span>“A bonding experience, huh? Why didn’t you three inform me earlier?” Shizuka smiled before tugging away at the strings of her skimpy blue swimsuit. The tiny pieces of cloth fell without a sound and she stepped out of them, naked. Takashi’s mouth watered as he hungrily took in the adult in her birthday suit.</span></p><p><span>In moments, Shizuka ended up kneeling beside Saeko, and the two girls proceeded to suck the boys off, Saeko with Kohta and the erotic woman Shizuka on Takashi. Saeko had stripped her swimsuit off, following the nurse. The sight of these two gorgeous babes was enough to get them hard against. Before he knew it, Takashi was fucking Saeko on all fours while the blonde woman bounced on top of Kohta’s lap. The chorus of moans that could be heard grew even loud. Takashi completely gave up on worrying about Rei and Saya and proceeded to pound the long-haired beauty. He kept his focus on the slender figure of the sword-wielding girl and her gorgeous ass. He slapped Saeko’s ass a few times as he pistoned inside her, earning him a series of sultry whimpers and moans from her.</span></p><p><span>“Takashi...Takashi….ahhh...your cock feels so damn good!” Saeko gritted her teeth, pushing back against him. </span></p><p><span>Shizuka was smiling all the while, teasing Kohta and making comments about how skillful a matured woman was. Kohta, having had the hots for the school nurse for a while now, had been completely flushed and captivated by her busty figure. But Kohta eventually got out of his shell and pushed her down, fucking her missionary style.</span></p><p><span>The girls gave out erotic voices of their own as they let the boys do  them side-by-side.</span></p><p><span>It took awhile before they switched partners. Takashi had no problem keeping composure over Shizuka. In fact, he was dominating her as they fucked standing up. She leaned against the palm while facing the side, and Takashi had her leg up high as he drove his cock deep inside her loose hole. Saeko was standing on her knees with Kohta behind her. Her body was leaning against his as slowly thrust in and out, his hands rubbing her tits, squeezing them every so often. </span></p><p><span>They changed positions yet again with Saeko being spit-roasted between the two boys while Shizuka laid below her, sucking on the student’s erect nipples. Kohta had a firm grasp of her hips as he slammed against her while Takashi took hold of her braided twin tails, bobbing her head back and forth his shaft. She nearly choked each time his cock prodded her throat.</span></p><p><span>“Come on, boys,” said Shizuka with a lusty tone. “Fuck her harder then do me.”</span></p><p><span>Saeko was completely lost in euphoria. She moaned in agreement to Shizuka’s request. The sheer masochism on her face was nothing short of arousing. Takashi had no reason to turn that down, holding the braids with just one hand and moving his hips with sharper thrusts. Kohta greeted his teeth and slammed his round body against her fat ass.</span></p><p><span>“Shit, I’m cumming!” Kohta pulled out and rained Saeko with a drizzle of cum across her backside.</span></p><p><span>Takashi followed soon afterwards. Rather than shooting his load inside her throat, he pulled out and blasted her face with thick ropes of his cum. Saeko managed to shut her eyes in time. His load slowly dripped from her face as he retreated back to recuperate, satisfied with his efforts. Shizuka wrapped her arms around the student’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.</span></p><p><span>The two boys had a dumb smile as they watched the girls make out. They don’t see the hot school nurse and the hot kendo club captain kissing often after all. </span></p><p><span>“Are you girls still ready for another round?” Takashi grinned, towering over the lesbians. “I think Shizuka-sensei still hasn’t had enough.” Kohta was already standing by, smiling wickedly.</span></p><p><span>Saeko grinned, massaging the nurse's tits. “Yes, I do believe we need to show our teacher what we’ve learned.”</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do monthly polls and stories. Check out my profile for details.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>